oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Aranka
Aranka is the Sailmaker of the Dread Pirates, having earned the epithet Bloody Seamstress. She has eaten the Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model: Orb-Weaver, making her an Orb-Weaver Woman. Appearance Personality History When Aranka was a child, she used to help her mother with their sewing, and bonded with her in this way. As a result, she decided to become a tailor as her profession when she grew up. This left her satisfied with her life for a while, until she accidentally ate a certain Devil Fruit. This fruit was a Carnivorous Zoan-type Devil Fruit, a type that strongly imposes its own will upon the user in a way that actually changes their personality. Specifically it made Aranka blood thirsty. Due to her own strong will, and her pacifistic personality, she was able to hold off these thoughts for a while. But one day, when a male customer came to her, she lost out to the overwhelming urge she felt inside her, and, without any witnesses, she killed and ate him, just as a spider would. Having finally succumb to these feelings, she felt no remorse or guilt over her actions, as her old self had died that night together with that man. After that, she would continue to target lone men to feast on. She managed to get away with her actions for a long time, but eventually it was all put together by the local law enforcers. Aranka managed to escape them thanks to her Devil Fruit powers, and went to go on the lamb. That was when she met Roberts, who asked her to join his crew as their Sailmaker. He had heard the stories of a murderous tailor, and wanted her for his crew. She was willing to join, as it would allow her to escape. After awhile aboard the ship, she started to enjoy herself again and decided that she would stay with them. Synopsis Powers & Abilities As the Sailmaker of the crew, Aranka only wields more power than the Powder Monkey and the Cabin Boy, and stands roughly even with the majority of the crew. Though she mostly works on her own, she did work together with Roberts when creating the flag. Specifically, her job entails the creation and repair of all their ships flags, sails, and ropes. She does all this with the silk produced by her Devil Fruit. Having been a tailor before becoming a pirate, in addition to her Devil Fruit powers, she proves herself to be more than capable of handling her job in the Dread Pirates. Physical Capabilities Devil Fruit Being an Orb-Weaver Woman, Aranka has the powers of a Zoan-type Devil Fruit, powers she has come close to mastering. With her level of control, she can easily regulate the amount she transforms when using her hybrid form. She usually chooses to only transform enough to have four spider arms in addition to her normal arms. She lets these extra limbs do most of her work for her while her human arms do nothing. These spider limbs are particularly long, being longer than her body, are white in colour, and seem skeletal in appearance. This is because they are covered in a spiders exoskeleton. With her hybrid limbs, Aranka can easily move around any angled surface, clinging to them effortlessly. She can produce silk from her hybrid arms' fingertips; which she can either fire out to hit targets from afar, or she can leave some silk behind on anything that she touches with her fingers. She has the ability to create white or gold coloured silk, with any shade in between as well. By emulating baby spiders, Aranka can even use her silk as a parachute to let herself fly. As a spider, she also has venom at her disposal, which she can either spray as a mist from her mouth or inject directly through biting. This venom is rather deadly, especially with the amount she tends to use. Fighting Style Other Skills Relationships Crew Bounty Before becoming a pirate, she received a small bounty of 400,000 by the local police for killing several men. Trivia Behind The Scenes *Her appearance is based off of Shutara Senjumaru from Bleach. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Dread Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Sailmakers Category:Humans